


Harder

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud dreams.





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> March 22, 2011. 
> 
> "This is a weird piece - old, found written in the tiny space of front/back of one page in a mini-notebook. There's a poetic rhythm that almost manages to get itself going. I don't know anything else about it. "

He always found that he cried 'Harder' in his dreams, if only for the desire to feel - he wanted to feel...

Night after night he'd be tormented in dreams, and 'Harder' he'd cry, wanting to feel.

His body would respond, hands on his cock, playing out the same motion as the body invading his.

He longed for more feeling, of fullness, even pain - of anything.

In dreams he felt dead, unfeeling and cold, unable to say a thing to his lover.

Except one word - 'Harder'.

He writhed and he moaned and forced his eyes open, wanting to see silver and green and the paleness of skin.

And just as he came, in sleep and in dreamland, he cried his lone 'Harder' then woke from his slumber.

Naked and sweating, Cloud stared at the ceiling, feeling both terrified and happy as black feathers fell.


End file.
